The First Episode
The story of Stigr, the start of Tirenn. Around the year 800, a local north lord has passed away and his son got the new role as Lord. A wise, patient, and satisfied Lord got replaced by his stupid, inpatient and power hungry son who was brainwashed by the idea he is a son of the gods and his faith was to become the most powerful lord in the north. so a few days after he became lord he gave an order for every family in this land to provide a new soldier to the army. so Stigr tirenn, the only male in his family had no choice but to join the north army. 3 days of Training. the 21 year old Stigr woke up with mixed feelings. he has been a carpenter all his life but the Idea of becoming a north warrior was always kind of a dream of him. but the idea of fighting always scared him a bit. enough for him not to become a warrior. but today he had no choise. He made a shield with some exes wood that was lying around, grabbed the choppping axe and walked towards the Trainingcamp near the longhall of the village. he marched trough the gates of a woodenfort that has just resently been build and made his way trough a long muddy path to a small hall what was still half finished. the sound of hammering on wood and screaming of men practising were muffled when Stigr entered the hall with a big echo of the gaint wooden door that closed behind him. name?... a old crumpy man in chainmail looked up from his page looking at Stigr. Tirenn. said stigr. a cross was marked behind his family name on the page. any experience? the grumpy soldier said like he has already said it thousends of time. build the defenses of the border outpost sir.. and made this shield myself. the man looked at the shield that was clearly not going to take many hits. grab 1 armor piece from the table outside and make you way to commander Jorn. the man said waving his hand to the door. Stigr walked outside and saw the wooden table with rusty and old pieces of armor guarded by one North warrior. one piece! you are lucky you even get one kid said the warrior. Stigr nodded nervously and took a closer look at the armor that was lying on the table. there was a weird smell coming form the rusty pieces and some of it was covered in old blood. Stigr gave a discussed look at the North warrior who gave a half smile back. Stigr grapped a pair of colth gloves on the corner of the table and walking off at the direction of a campfire with some tents around it. one man was talking to 3 other guys sitting on wooden stumps around the fire. Stigr asked: sorry, im looking for Jorn. would be me!! a voice came out of one of the tents. a strong, bald and beared man stepped out of the tents and made his way towards Stigr. many scars, rusty chainmail and with a sword hanging around his waste made him look like a warrior who has expierenced many battle. to the squad kid, take a seat around the fire dinner will be ready soon a warm smile covered his scarred face. Stigr nodded and sat down on a log next to the other guys. have a shield!? the guy left of him asked. it myself Stigr said. Jorn kneeled down next to the fire. listen up guys, you are all going to march in three days. so tommorow we start training immediately. although I can say with confidece that the 2 days of training will not be enough. the 5 guys looked at each other for a second. we are going to start today with only one piece of advise Jorn paused a little bit before his next sentence. to avoid the fighting the first couple of battles, they are most definitely going to be firefights so if you dont have a shield.. big chance you are not going to make it. one of the guys became pale all of a sudden. Jorn walked next to him and layed a hand on his shoulder. as far back as possible allright?, behind a soldier with a shield. Survive the battle so you hopefully get the opportunity to grab a shield or piece of armor from the fallen soldiers. once you have the gear you can join the fight alright? most of the guys nodded. I have to leave for a moment so im giving you guys your first mission to defend this camp oke!? Stigr stood up and yelled sir! while the others guys stared laughing a little bit. the spirit Jorn said with a big smile on face his before walking off.